logocreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Logo Creation Wiki:Software articles
This is a project page. For the category, please see Category:Software. The Software Article Creation Project is a project centered around the writing of logo creation software articles on Logo Creation Wiki. There is a lot of software out there, on the Internet and CDs that can help us create logos and other images. Below is a list of tasks that should be completed. With each task, there will be details pertaining to the objective and participation needed to finish the task. If you would like to participate with a task, please edit the section and add your name under the appropriate task. =Tasks= The Software Article Creation Project has many tasks to be completed. If you would like to help, please sign your name under the appropriate section! Help is always encouraged! Software article requests To get started with this project, we need some people to request software articles. If you know of an image editing program that we don't have an article for, please request it at Project:Software requests. Tips for completing this task *Search the Internet for image editing software. *We should have articles for even the most basic programs, too. *Ask around to see what other's use to edit images. Participants *HerbisoarEmpire Please add your name to this section if you want to be part of the Requests task force. Templates Once we start our articles, we are going to need various templates to inform readers and others of certain things. Be creative when making the templates! Templates: *Template:Currentversion **This template will be used to inform people that the article is about the current version of a program. *Template:Oldversion **This template will be used to inform people that the article is about an older version of a program. *Template:Tutorial **This template will be used in articles that lead to a tutorial or include a tutorial of how to do something with that specific program. *Template:Outdatedprogram **This template is used if some information is outdated about the program. *Template:Programonlypc **Program only runs on Personal Computers running Windows. *Template:Programonlymac **Program only runs on Mac OS X computers. *Template:Programonlylinux **Program only runs on Personal Computers running Linux. If you have any other ideas for templates, please feel free to post them at the bottom of this list. Participants *HerbisoarEmpire *TimeMaster *Zapwire * 'Djmagi' Please add your name to this section if you want to be part of the Templates task force. Images Every article should have at least one image. This will make the articles more interesting and appealing to visitors. The objective of this task is to add images to the software articles. Tips for completing this task *Each software article should have an image of the logo of the program, or something related. *If there is a tutorial in the article, please add images about the tutorial! Participants *HerbisoarEmpire Please add your name to this section if you want to be part of the Images task force. Tutorials To make software articles more useful and viewed, tutorials should be included. The main focus of this task is to add tutorials, or links to tutorials, into articles. You may also make a separate page for a tutorial, but begin the page name with "Tutorial." Example: Instead of GIMP Tutorial make the page name Tutorial:GIMP Tips for completing this task *Make sure that the tutorial is accurate, and for the appropriate program. *If there are different versions of a software, title the page accordingly. *If you copy a tutorial from another website, be sure to provide an External Link to the website, and make an "External Links" section to the article. Participants Please add your name to this section if you want to be part of the Tutorials task force. Category:Task force Software articles Category:Project